The First Shinobi: Naruto Uzumaki Redux
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki lives in a world where women can only use chakra! However, something unexpected happen to him in his youth and now will soon find out he has the ability to mold chakra! Will he use the power for the right reason or the wrong one? And as he tries to find out this predicament many villages are searching for him for love and others reasons. Where will his story start?
1. Chapter 1

_**AK: Hey everyone, this is the redux version of First shinobi! There no crossover in this one and hopefully, I won't mess up this time! Anyway enjoy!**_

Naruto the First Shinobi redux!

A seven-year-old boy was sleeping in a large plain of grass as he look at the clouds, "…hmm…" he moans as he smiles. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze a male civilian who was the son of the two heroes that gave their lives to protect the village his living in. "hmm…" Unfortunately, he was a somewhat lazy individual whenever he is not playing pranks on people or playing with his ocarina. He saw a girl with pale skin and long hair tied into a long ponytail with a ribbon at the end. She was wearing a plain robe that was grey and white, "Naruto-sama!" she yells as she tripped.

Naruto looks at the fallen girl as he walk towards her, "Yare, Yare…oi Nejiko-chan you mustn't run while wearing a those kinds of outfits you'll trip." He said as he picks her up from the ground and sits on her knees. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly. He was treated well by all women in the leaf, but he was hated by the male population.

Nejiko, who was still on her knees bow to Naruto, "Lady Asahi humbling requests your presence to our clan compound for annual clan dinner tonight, will you accept?" She said as the branch child of the Hyuuga clan looks at Naruto who was back to his originally spot at looking the clouds, "Naruto-sama?"

The boy smiles as the wind blows across his direction, "…hmm…Heaven feel is the winds love, but it's nothing close to being with your belove…" he rhymes. Naruto has always been a poet at heart and will get a chance to make a rhyme on what he is feeling. "Hmm…oi Nejiko!" he said lazily.

The girl bows once more, "Hai, Naruto-sama?!" she meekly asks slightly scared and unknown feeling in her heart when he spoke with such command.

"…I forgot…"

…

…

…

Nejiko face-faulted at the words, "I ask if you would like to come to join Lady Asahi and the clan for dinner tonight!" she said with calm angry.

Naruto nods, "I see…thanks, but no thanks." He said and laid back to the ground as he saw the light of the sun shining down on him.

"But, why?" Nejiko asks.

"Because…I don't want to ruin the dinner by letting the males glare at me the whole time." He reply as he got some pocky, "Besides, I really don't like eating foods that are in clans too rich for my body to handle." This was true, Naruto always eat the plainest of foods around the villages with a smile but looks like going hurl whenever he goes to fancy restaurants or high-class parties.

Nejiko looks at the boy sadly, he never was able to eat much from those places either since the most best restaurants were own by males who hated him, except for Ichiraku's who the owner let's have a free meal once in a while. "I understand, I shall tell Lady Asahi about your choice." She said as she walks back to her clan home.

Naruto sighs as he felt his heart beat slower and slower by the pass seconds, "I wonder…if I'll die of boredom soon?" he said out loud not caring if people are listening to him or not. He lifts up his right arm and stares at his hand…there was a black rings glowing with a beautiful white shine to it somehow. He received this from his grandmother-like figure, Hiruko Sarutobi, the only thing he had left of his parents. "Hmm…what to do with my life?" he asked himself with honest curiosity in his words. "If it's possible…I would be a ninja." Unfortunately he cannot be a ninja, because only woman can only be ninja's. Because for some reason, they have a special energy call charka that makes them more powerful then the average male. Naruto was no exception…or was he? Either way right now it's impossible for him to do that particular profession. He wanted something to give his body a jolt to his normal life.

Bounty hunting, perhaps? It was the only thing that still had extreme situations and intense training. But, still the only males who been at the profession are two both still currently alive, Nero Knight a man who has been known all over the elemental Nations because of his equipment. He has explosive devices that uses elements in them and makes the best weapons. He has unfortunately retired from the bounty hunting business and made his own bounty office near kumo.

The second bounty hunter is Tsukasa Enjin, the most powerful of the males. He was known as the descendent of Amaterasu because whenever he fights Tsukasa fists and body were on life...literally! He wasn't able to use charka but the speed of his fist was so strong and fast they made flames! Naruto heard that many villages tried to recruit him, but he decline to each one. If memory serves right, he also retired from the bounty business and become Nero's assistant. Naruto sighs as if he can ever meet them!

"Excuse me, do you know where the Hokage tower is?" a strong male voice came from behind Naruto.

Naruto nods, "Yup, you go north then head left and when you see a ramen stand then to straight and your there." He said as he looks at the man voice. He had a tan complexion like Naruto but darker like…chocolate. He wore a very short shirt that covers only his chest but also maximizes his range with upper body and flexibility. He wore baggy black pants that also seem to do the same as his shirt; also he has a red-orange cloth around the wrists of his hands and waist. He had fiery red hair that was slick back as two golden hair ornaments wear keeping them in place and let two bangs on the sides of his cheeks making look like horns.

The males smiles at Naruto, "What never seen a man dress like this?" he said as he crosses his arms.

Naruto nods, "Pretty much." He stated in bored tone.

The fiery male gain an impassive look, "I see. Well, no matter can you escort me to the Hokage tower? It would seem better for me to get there faster, if I walk with someone who lives in the village." He asked.

Naruto nods as he stood up and gave his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki…"

The male eyes widen at the last name, "Uzumaki?" he cups his chin while getting a calculated look, "I see. My name is Tsukasa Enjin, it's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san." He gave his hands as Naruto eyes widen!

"Tsukasa? As in the bounty hunter, who can create fire from his simple fists?" he said astonished at the person he was thinking about!

"The very same Tsukasa." He smirks as he began to walk, "Let's go, and if you want I shall answer any questions for you." he truthful told Naruto.

For the first time in who knows how long or possibly the first in his life, Naruto was excited! "Yes, let's go!" Naruto walk beside one the most powerful males in history. "So…" he started trying to find a question must suitable for Tsukasa. "Uh…"

"If you have something on your mind then speak or else you'll regret it." The former mercenary said.

"Why did you leave the mercenary world?" Naruto asked. If there was one question he could ask that would be it. Why did both of the most powerful males at their time stop and become normal people again?

Tsukasa stops as he looks happy, "Hmm…you are _very_ interesting Uzumaki-san. I have a daughter…or like to call her that. Either way, I only become an hunter to gain enough money to last for a few decades for my daughter." He said as they arrive at the villages market as he gotten hard looks. Tsukasa chuckles at the stares, "Humph, it seems that most people still hate my guts. Odd, though that males are glaring at me as well, usually they beg me to teach them my powers in this female-dominated world." He said as he Naruto stopping, "Oi, what's wrong?" Tsukasa realizes that the males stares wasn't direct at him but at Naruto. The boy continues to walk as he pointed the Kage's tower in view. "There we almost there, c'mon Tsukasa-sama." He with no emotion as walk passed the man.

"…interesting…" was all that Tsukasa said.

They both walk without another word as they enter the building, Naruto saw the sectary, "Good afternoon, Setsuna-san." He bowed as the sectary blush and wave at Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto if I knew you were coming I would…have…wore…something…bett…er?" she trails off as she saw Tsukasa wave behind Naruto. "NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" she yells as she jumps over her desk and held Naruto into her impressive bust.

Tsukasa smirks, "Seriously, you think YOU can protect him?" he said as his cloth around his waist and wrists burn with fire! But stops he heard the door to the Hokage office open. "hmph, it seems that my job is done." He said as he got out a scroll and throws it to Hiruko Sarutobi, an elderly woman known as the Goddess of Kunoichi.

"Tsukasa…why are you here?" Hiruko asks.

"Hmm…why? I wonder about that too." He pulls Naruto from the woman strong grip, "Oi Uzumaki-kun, if you're ever in the need of money, job, or want to chat feel free to come to Nero's office." He gave Naruto a card. "Sayonara, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsukasa said as he left. The younger male just waves goodbye to the former bounty hunter.

Hiruko looks at Naruto with a happy face. "Naruto, why are you here?" she knows that the boy was always helpful even to strangers so it was no surprise that he help Tsukasa to find the Hokage tower.

Naruto sighs, "It that clan party thing! The Hyuga's wants me to go, but I don't want too." he whines acting like a child. Even though Naruto is the age of a child he always forces himself to grow up faster.

Hiruko giggles at the tantrum of the seven year old boy, "Maa, maa Naruto-kun despite the food you claim to hate, you want to talk to your friends right?" She accused making Naruto blush as he nodded. God, Hiruko love this boy! If he was a bit younger, she would have him get a arrange marriage with her granddaughter Konoka. "See? Would you like it if I came along with you, so you won't be scared?" she knew some of her ninjas will try to take Naruto for themselves, just like Mizuki would've done if not for Tsukasa interfered with her. Speaking of which, she's not one to gamble like her student Tsunade but she willing to bet Naruto cute butt that traitor was in there.

Naruto shook his head as he gave a very cute, shy smile. "No, Izumi-nee-chan is walking with me!" he said with joy in his tone that a boy his age should express more often.

Hiruko smiles weakly at Naruto, Izumi Uchiha was possible the most important and closest woman in Naruto's life. She knows that the Uchiha clan lusted after Naruto except for three. Mikoto, Izumi, and Satsuki but the latter is slowly becoming like her parental mother. She even was told from Izumi that her 'father' Fukuko is tempting to make a coup after she takes Naruto into her clan. This was troubling…wither it she tries to or not…Hiruko vows to protect Naruto! "I see, go home and dress up." she said hoping to see Naruto

Naruto nods as he moves very quickly compare to regular civilians. He suddenly stops as he felt a presence following him. He looks around to see that he used his regular shortstop by going to the Red Light District; he was treated nice by the woman here who often gave him shelter from the males on his birthdays when the Civilian council makes all the Kunoichi overwork and can't watch him. He turns around as he gave a frighten look. Hey, he is child that can barely over power most of his female's friends who have been training recently to join the shinobi force. "Who's there?" he said as he took out a pocket knife. Izumi has given him that hidden weapon in case of an emergency if she or the other Anbu that help Naruto weren't around.

…

…

…

The feeling was lifted as if the person didn't want to make things more complicated. But, for Naruto he rather be in confusion then kidnapped. Naruto made an uneasy step back as he trip on a rock making him fall on his behind. He was relief but still frighten that someone was watching him…he shook his head of the thoughts and left to his home as soon as he can!

However, there was a woman from top of the gate of Konoha watching him through a orange swirling mask, "_Ufufufufu, _Kazumi…Minako-sensei…I wonder if you all cry in despair when I make Naruto mine and use him like a toy?" she said with dark tone. She slowly fades into the wall unnoticed by any one…even by the Hokage.

Back with Naruto he was in his apartment as he looks for something he can wear to the clan dinner party. He was usually given gifts like kimonos by the clans but wanted to wear something he would like. The boy gets disappointed when he nothing that will suit him, "_*sigh*_ Nothing." He says with slight sadness he never really bought anything fancy because of the males population of Konoha since they would take it and destroy anything he likes…except for his Ring. The Ring was unique even by ninja's standers, when Hiruko given him the last thing of his parents he immediately put it on. However, something unexpected happen when he try to take it off…it was impossible to do it! He went to Izumi who try to pull it off by force hurting Naruto hand and making it a failure. IT seems that the Ring had charka in it to make sure to never be taken off. Ever since then Naruto really notice it unless someone points it out for him.

_*ding dong!*_

Naruto smiles gently as he rushes to the door, "Izumi-nee-chan welcome-" he stops as he saw a older but more stern version of her, "Fu-Fukuko-sa-sama!" he said in fear. He never understood why. But for some reason when he always around her, he was always on his toes. "W-wh-Why are you here?" he asks hoping Izumi would come to help him as she always did.

Fukuko merely smiles at Naruto but if you look _real_ closely she was practically raping his body by just looking, "Oh, Izumi was taken her time getting ready for the party, but she was taking longer than she thought. So, I've decided to come get you instead." She said as Naruto touches his black ring that started to glow more but still unnoticed by the clan head. "C'mon, let me help you _dress_ up!" Fukuko orders as she licks her lips in anticipation.

"_Mother _there is no need for you to do that…" an emotionless voice came. To show a teenager in the age of 13 who was in a silver kimono that had black flames around the bottom and mid-portion of the dress. She had long raven-colored hair that was tie into a low ponytail and on her face she had long, pronounced tear-troughs on her face making her more mature and beautiful. This was Izumi Uchiha and is piss at her clan head, "_mother_…I said I was looking for something for Naruto to wear at the party." She explains as she clenches her hands so tight that it started to bleed lightly.

Fukuko 'tchs' and nods, "I understand," she walks pass her daughter as glare at her, "_Izumi, I expect you bring Naruto to our clan compound tonight!'_ she whispers expertly to make sure Naruto didn't catch what she said.

The raven-hair girl smiles sweetly at Naruto who shyly blushes and smiles back. Izumi turns to her 'mother', "mother_ I will not fellow your orders Naruto should do whatever he pleases." _She whispers back as she went towards Naruto and closes his door to block Fukuko's angry face, "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I'm late." She said with slight anger in her tone from her mother orders.

Naruto shook his head, "mmm, it's okay." Naruto was never one to hold a grudge onto someone unless they really hurt him. "Ne, ne! What didja bring me!?" he said making his words that he spoke very cute.

Izumi giggles as she got a fancy silver suit, "I know that you don't really like regular eastern clothing, so I bought this on last mission in the land of Silk and hope you like the Western ones better." She told the boy as he ran towards his bathroom to change the clothes leaving a pouting Izumi who hoping to see him strip in front of her. When he came back she instantly turn red as bit of steam came from her head, "Dear kami-sama…" she said with a bit of drool hanging from her lips.

Naruto was wearing the suit that was bit too small as the sleeves wee covering his hands and he slick back as it gave perfect shine to it. He also wore black and white gloves where they gave him a sense of professionalism and made him extremely attractive. "Ne, ne Izumi-nee-chan do I look good?"

_THUD!_

Izumi fainted with small nosebleed as she giggles perversely, "Naru-kun so…delicious."

Naruto tilt his head, "I…taste good?" he murmurs as he try to wake up his sister figure.

Izumi was back on her feet as she walks with Naruto in the streets getting cries and glares from the women of Konoha that she was holding his hand while looking like a prince. Naruto tugs her arm and look shy (making the woman basically want to kill Izumi for getting a close look), "Izumi-chan…Am I a burden? I mean, every girl and lady helps me, but sometimes I think should leave because nothing but a burden."

Izumi lightly gasp, "No, no, no Naruto-kun. Don't ever think that, please we want to help because we all like you. So please don't ever think that again." She as Izumi gave Naruto a little hug.

Naruto lets himself enjoy the intimate act, "Okay…I will always stay here in Konoha, Nee-chan." He said as they walk to the party unaware that this day will bring the birth of the first shinobi.

_8 years later_

A fifteen-year-old blond boy was in jail cell in Iwa, "_*sigh*_ why do I still keep doing this job?" he complains as a female genin with pink eyes and black hair with the Iwa protector tied around her forehead. She wore the standard red uniform of the Iwa-Kunoichi with the right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg. "Kurotsuchi-chan? What are you doing here?" he asks as the girl unlocks his cell.

The girl looks at him, "I'm breaking you out here Naruto. Listen, I can't show you the so listen when you leave there should be a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes she going to take you out of here!" she as Naruto was stun.

"Kuro-chan" he whispers as he hugged, "Thank you so much!" He left as the girl smiles lovingly at him.

_An Hour later_

Naruto was walking to the direction Mist village as he pulls out a rectangular device and place near his ear, "Hey, Nero my last stop is Kiri right?"

"_Yeah, pretty much after this you're free for the week again. Also, Corona and Tsukasa are making your favorite, steak ramen when you come home." _A male voice came from the item.

"Cool, alright just need to delivery this wanted Mist Kunoichi to the Mizukage, right?"

"_Again pretty much, take your time, but not _TOO_ long. I heard this is a bloody civil war going on over there, you may be a male but watch your ass pretty boy!" _the male responded with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! What could happen? The Mizukage wants me and sends a Member of the Seven Mist Swordswoman after me? Or when face with one of them, I awoken to something amazing like chakra or something?" Naruto jokes as he plays with possible future events.

"…_need I remind you of the Kumo accident?"_

"Oh, come that red-hair bitch said I don't deserve my knife. So what if I slap her?"

"_And got the Raikage to bring me and Tsukasa to smooth things out as you practical made-out with that blond kunoichi with the big knockers…what was her name…Samui or something? Anyway try not to fuck things up!" _he yells the last bit Naruto held the item away from his head.

"…I like it better when he found in the river and treated like a prince." Naruto said as he touches his knife that shines brightly as it turn into a pitch-black knife! "Time for work!" He yells as he saw a bunch of rouge kunoichi's most of which have the Mist symbol, "Ohh, I'm getting a big bonus in paycheck this time!"

Chapter end

_**AK: Hey again everyone! Hope you all like this new version, sorry if this is short. My girlfriend made me a schedule to do for fanfics. Anyway, the next chapter will be soon! And as you expect Naruto has a cellphone and possibly more electronics on him. This will be explain in the next chapter will be over 5000 words! So…Have a Nice wheeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AK: Sorry if this isn't a 5000 word story but it still close to it! 4600+ words! Thanks for the reviews! And now some Q and A time!**_

_**Kage88:**_ Tsukasa Enjin and Corona are OC characters that I made for this fanfic for Naruto. And yes Samui is in the harem!

_**Volos: **_Why every woman wants Naruto will be explain WAY later in the story so stick around for it! And no, Hiruko didn't tell him who his parents were.

_**Please in enjoy this chapter!**_

The first shinobi chapter two: The awaken hero

Naruto was sitting in a boat with ten scrolls in behind. He was covered head-to-toe in blood as he sighs, "Ah, that was a bit hard...even for me. Good thing i unlock this thing's abilities last year or I might have lost a limb or even worse." he said as the blond boy lifts his arm that had the ring that was black as the night and have a white-sliver-ish glow to it. Naruto closes his eyes hoping to end the day and smell right away, "Shit, this is the weirdest part of my life. Life as a messenger for Nero and Tsukasa, bounty hunter for extra money and excitement." he smiles nonetheless, "But, in the end...I still love my life that kami gave me." He takes a nap as he waited for the boat to stop rocking so he can deliver the package to the Mizukage.

_Five hour later_

_BUMP!_

Naruto eyes open up as he touches his ring that turn into a senbon. He slowly and quietly raises his body to look over his boat. He was in land and by himself, "Good" he got his cellphone and dial a button.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo, Corona! I'm here in the island, where are you?"

"_I'm in the city already and got the meeting with the Mizukage within a few hours."_

"Alright! Okay, I'm using Susano-O to get there!" He told Corona as he got out a pair of blue sunglasses that had sky-blue lenses.

"_Normally, I would object to that but the meeting in a few hours so come as fast as you can."_

Naruto smiles as he started to float, "Alright I'll meet you in the village ASAP!" he said as he put the advance piece of technology in his packet! "Let's rock it!"

_An hour later_

Naruto was directly 10 miles above the village as he quickly and silently descended without getting caught! "Yosh, safe landing!" he said as he look around to see he was in alley. "Lucky!"

"Not really." A female voice said.

Naruto grins as he knew who voice that belong to. He turns to see a girl in his age with short, bobbed red hair and wearing an elegant fur-trimmed white coat and a white fur cap. "Naruto I've got to say… you really gotten better with the shades of Susano-O." she said with pride in her tone.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, "Well, not really my Ring of Hades is still my personal ace in the hole." He said truthfully as he showed off his ring that glow with darkness. "So, quick question…how did _you_ come here before me, Corona?"

The girl smiles at her friend, "Simply charka plus papa's Enjin fist style and a hint of wind charka to get here and what do you get Naruto?"

The boy thinks about it for a while as he hits his head, "Jet propulsion!"

"Bingo! Yup, since I can already cover my fist in flames with charka and learned fire jutsu and wind jutsu's to power my flames, it was a simply of trial and error that got here." She said as he showed her hands that a small burn marks on them but slowly healing. "Anyway the meeting doesn't start until another two hours, so want to take a bath?"

Naruto nods, "Please, I don't know why Kana-chan likes having blood all over her like a shower!" he sniffs his arm that made the boy face turn green, "Dude, I smell like steak…before its cook! How can Kana enjoy killing and letting all that blood on her body?"

Corona giggles, "Who knows? Maybe she's a vampire!"

Naruto shrugs, "Maybe, last time I cut myself making food Kana lick my finger kinda…erotically." He said as they walk together smiling and talking to each other.

This goes on for ten minutes as they reach an inn, "I already got us a room." Corona said as she continues to talk to Naruto as they enter their room. "The bathroom has the special shampoo that takes away the smell of blood." She said as she got a small mirror and look at her face.

Naruto nods to her, "Okay."

Naruto looks at the bathroom and started to turn on the hot water as he took off his clothes. "Sheesh, Nero-tou-san better give me bonus for all that extra women, I've killed before coming here." He said to himself though a little bit too loudly.

"Ha, fat chance of that Naruto-kun! Nero and papa are super tight with money remember?" Corona said as she got out a ruby and white scarf from under the bed, "Also, I've got some news for you about the Ring of Light."

Naruto who was cleaning his hair gain a serious look, "Ring of…Light?!" Before, he can say anything else he got some soap in his eyes! "OWW!"

After using all of the hot water Naruto came out of the shower and saw new clothes that Corona set for him. "Thanks for the change of clothes." He put on a grayish shirt as he put on a silver jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming that was black. He also puts on long black pants and blue shoes that have a beautiful white cross on them. "Nice, I am definitely getting more of those later!"

Corona smiles, "Thanks, I've got these from the land of Silk." She said.

Naruto smiles turns hollow, "Land of Silk…" he seemed angry.

The red-head girl filches back at his emotionless look, "Sorry, I forgot…about Izumi and Kite."

Naruto nods, "Yeah…don't ever mention it… and uh…thanks for the cloths."

They sat in silence as Naruto remembers what she said about the Ring of Light, "So, what do you know about my Ring of Darkness counterpart?" he asked.

Corona nods at the question, "oh yeah! It seems that when somebody or two people put on the ring they must be very near each other to let the rings separate their energies."

Naruto gain a semi-serious look, "So you're saying when I put on the ring for the first time…"

"The other half was either put by someone else or it is or was in Konoha at the time you put on Hades Ring." She concluded the theory for her friend.

Naruto gains an angry look once more, "first I'm their prize, second they kill Kite, and now they have MY RING OF LIGHT!?" he yells as Corona was sweating the pure anger from Naruto scare her…and also made her aroused. "SUNVABITCH!" he combine the three words into one due to his anger.

Corona put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, they might have call you that out of fear that you might have die that day!"

Naruto glares at her assumption, "THEN WHAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND AND LITTLE BROTHER KITE AND TARO!?" he yells at her directly making her scare.

"She was a rouge Kunoichi she may have been told to do that or maybe Kite was actually wanted!"

"AND MY RING!?"

"…I don't know…but if they wanted power they would…" she walks up to Naruto and gently caressed his cheeks, "Naruto…please don't make yourself hate the world like Shiki did…he was a great friend but his hatred for Iwa killed him." She made her face become to Naruto's as she smiled, "Please…I love you too much for you to die." And then she kiss him…Naruto slowly wraps his arms around her waist and also let kiss her back with more passion and love. He gently pushes her to the bed and also making sure not to break the kiss, "Corona…Tsukasa will kill me if we go any further than this."

The girl smiles at the boy, "I know…but it all right for while longer that we do this?" she asked with a small whimper.

Naruto chuckles as he shook his head, "Sure…" he said quietly as he lean down to kiss his crush.

…

…

…

_An hour later, _

The two partners were walking side-by-side holding hands as they smile at each other. Naruto look at the tower for Kage of the Village hidden in the mist. "Ready, Corona?"

She smiles gently at Naruto, "With…Onii-sama…I'll always be ready!" she said making Naruto blush.

They stepped to the building to be surrounded by Kunoichi as Naruto was about to touch his ring he heard a voice, "stop." A simple command but it was very effective. There he saw the Mizukage, She was an attractive women…in her own way, short feathery grayish hair, pink eyes without pupils like many women he met over the years of being a bounty hunter, but short almost and had a child-like build. She also had a scar underneath her left eye and seemed like she was…dead inside, like she was way out of it. "I have made a meeting with these…" her right eye widen when she saw Naruto who was protecting Corona by standing in front of her. She immediately fixes that and went back to her cold and stoic demeanor, "With these employers of Nero and Tsukasa."

Naruto looks at the woman, "Oi, call off these guards!"

"HOW DARE SPEAK TO THE MIZUKAGE LIKE THAT MALE SCUM!" The woman who said was relatively short in comparison with the other She had long, red hair, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. She wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had jagged teeth. She went to attack as Naruto eyes turn black!

"_I am the King of the terrifying Underworld._ _This arm cuts through everything with a deep black blade._ _Disappear to the edge of darkness! __**HADES SWORD OF PURGATORY**__" _Naruto said as his ring turn his entire right arm into a claw-like sword! "Extend!" he yells as his claw/sword hit the woman as she grab two blades that started to charge with lightning! Naruto touches his sunglasses as he smirks, "_I am the King of the heavenly Sky. These eyes allow me to send powerful waves of tornadoes. Rip towards oblivion and into my realm! __**SUSANO-O'S EYES OF THE MAELSTORM**__!"_ he yells as the glasses shine and disappear but Naruto's left eye color turn into Sky-blue! And a powerful gust of wind hit the woman before she can do anything and slam into a wall!

"RINGO! Stop now or face severe consequences!" The Mizukage yells as Naruto stops and his body reverted back to normal. "Boy…those weapons are the legendary charka armaments?"

Naruto nods as his face was professional and stern, "Yes, I bare the two powerful armaments of Susano-O and Hades." He announced as the kunoichi started to murmur things like 'what are charka armaments' or 'but they were all destroy in the first kunoichi war!"

Naruto walks towards to Mizukage with Corona walking behind since Naruto is acting serious. "We got some of your kunoichi from the bingo book." he passes Corona a scroll that said mist. "In total we made exactly 3,000,000 ryo. And I, Uzumaki Naruto, am throwing in a few other kunoichi's from the Oto free of charge." he started the deal. He knows most villages would not give that amount of money even they are wealthy but by going that high he can still-

"Fine, it seems a good deal. Ringo get that amount and give it to the girl behind him." she order and shocking both Corona and her crush. "Was their anything else you wish to discuss?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No, nade, zero, zilch, and nothing else comes to mind! So we'll take our money and leave."

Yashira smirks, "Actually, you're staying here."

Naruto looks at the woman as he was totally shock, "What do you mean by that Mizukage?"

The woman smiles at him, "I mean that you are staying here in Kiri!"

Corona glares at her, "You have no right!"

Yashira smirks, "Naruto arrived here unannounced by...dropping from the sky? If I'm right..."

Naruto saw Ringo giving Corona the money inside a scroll, "Yeah...bye!" he yells and grabs Corona's hand then ran outside.

Yashira glares at her kunoichi, "What are you all standing for?! Get that boy!"

All the women were chasing down the two teens as they already left the village. Naruto looks behind him to see only one was following them. The same woman he used with his weapons to leave a huge imprint in the Kage's tower. "Ringo…" He stops as he looks at Corona, as the girl look back at him and the woman who was not in their field of vision.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yells knowing Naruto still need to settle a score with her. Naruto crosses his arms as he gain a look of a king.

The boy was staring at her with pride in his eyes, "Yes, Corona. Listen, I'll be fine my boat is safely hidden and I'll be back!" he grabs her shoulders and kisses. "NOW GO!" he yells as the girl gave him a paper that had a seal. "Thank you." he left to run towards to the woman who was in sight!

Corona bit her lip in anger, "Damn you Naruto…just come home safe!" she said as her scarf started to burn white flames and her body began to hover. "…baka…"

Naruto was smiling with a disturbing smile, '_Amazing, I'm starting to become light-headed…battles are simply…FUCKING AWESOME! To battle is to live; to kill is to live, to die in the field of battle…that is my only wish!'_ The boy thought as his body started to leak our dark shadows from his back. He summons his _**Sword of Purgatory**_ as he readies himself at the woman who came. "'bout damn time!" he yells as his hands started to sweat in anticipation for battles!

The woman snarls at him, "I don't care if the Mizukage kills me…BUT YOU SO GOING TO DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Naruto gave the 'come and get me' gesture with his left hand (since the other hand was a claw-slash-sword), "Come! I beg to kill me, if it means that you'll give it your all!" Naruto said as he dashes towards her. "COME ON, KILL ME!" he yells.

Ringo grips her swords as she thrusts her left arm towards the boy who extended his arm and made it swirl to go around the blade. The jonin of Kiri jumps back, as she uses her right sword to slash the sword/claw of Naruto ring. The blade of Hades retracted back to Naruto before any damage was done to him. Naruto then jumps up as he spoke, "_I am the King of the terrifying Underworld._ _The ultimate hellhound of the underworld and my most scared guardian who shall protect me forever. Protect me, __**Cerberus**__!"_ Naruto recited another incarnation as his ring turn into a pair of nun-chucks! He made fast and deadly accurate hits as Ringo tried to dodge them as she had some difficultly doing that action as she had to block most of them. She smirks as Naruto moves back giving her enough time, to make a jutsu! "Lightning Style: Tiger Fang!" she yells as he blades generated large amounts of lightning in the shape of a tiger as it went to attack Naruto.

However, the boy smirks as he change his nun-chucks into it ring form again. "_I am the King of the terrifying Underworld! The Tower of demise will never be destroyed nor ever gain a scratch! My left hand shall fuse to the impenetrable tower of hell. Be my shield, __**Tartarus**__!"_ Naruto left hand turns into a large golden shield that had large amounts of dried blood on it. Naruto put it front of the tiger coming at him, "_**Dark void**_!" he yells as his body was covered in the shadows that was coming off of him! As the tiger bite his shield Naruto smirks as the lightning jutsu was slowly disappearing from existence! Ringo eyes widen as she saw Naruto shield started to gain light sparks!

"How the hell did you do that!?" she yells demanding to know how a weakling male made her jutsu vanish into thin air!

Naruto withdraws his shield as he pointed at his ring, "My Ring of Hades can drain chakra into in own supply and can also take elemental chakra into it as its own! For example…" he arm turns into a demonic version of a cannon, "_**Lightning Hell Cannon**_!" he yells as a giant orb of black lighting came of his hand and almost hit Ringo as she barely dodges the attack! Naruto looks at his ring and eyes widen, "Damn, should have not play around like this!" he says to himself.

Ringo gets upset, "What do you mean play around!?"

Naruto sighs as he pointed to her and adjusts his sunglasses, "Easy, anything below an S-rank or Kage from the five powerful nations can't beat me! My power over darkness is god-like!" he says as he stretches his arms out. "My Ring of Hades lets me use my imagination as it strength!" Naruto grins turns so dark that he might be really the god of the underworld! "Not once have I ever been defeated, since I've mastered my power! I am the legacy to Nero Knight and Tsukasa Enjin's powers…and so…COME OUT, _**ANGRA MAINYU'S TOWER OF DARKNESS**_!" he yells as Ringo saw the floor underneath her become wet and bloody. Before she can do anything a tower made of the bloody version of the ground lock her feet into it structure as it twist and turns itself to a demonic tower! "_DESTROY ALL MY FOES AND LET MY PATH BECOME CLEAR FOR ALL TO SEE HELL!" _he roars as he smiles at the Jonin's look of despair, "And also one more thing miss Ringo…_*snaps*_ you were just my type, oh well _**ja ne**_!"

_*BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!*_

The area was blown up leaning nothing where the tower once stood, Naruto body was still covered in the blood of the tower along with the shadows but suddenly they left, "hmm, that took all of my ring's power…good thing that was my ace in the hole." Naruto looks at his arms that had small burns and the jackets sleeves were burned off. "…_*sigh*_ I still haven't gotten that high from battle that Nero-sensei spoke of. Well, I guess it's time for me to go hom-"

"NOT YET, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto eyes widen as he saw Ringo still kicking but most of her clothes were gone and showing her sexy figure! She had high C-cups on the borderline of D-Cups as he look and saw how perky they were with her rose-colored nipples harden from either the adrenaline of battle or the cold air that Mist gave.

Naruto claps his hands, "That's it, _**Hades Arrow of Shadows**__**!"**_

…

…

…

Naruto looks at his ring that shine was gone and the color turn white as snow! "No!"

Ringo gives a derange smile as she saw Naruto's predicament, "What's wrong can't do any more cheap, knock-offs of real jutsu's!?"

Naruto bits his lips and nods, "Yeah…I'm out…"

Ringo was a bit surprise at his honesty, "Well, I suppose for your cute and obedient answer…I'll let you live after I give a trashing of a lifetime!" she stabs her swords into the ground as she charge up all of her chakra in one shot. "_Lightning Style: Thunder Gate!"_ she yells as a single stream of lightning energy.

Naruto sighs as he smiles and closes his eyes, '_Sorry, Corona…I lied…'_ he closes his eyes as he felt a heavenly embrace around him, '_I guess…my story ends here…wait…'_ he felt stronger…and better! He opens his eyes to see the lightning was around his body similar to his shadows when he was fighting Ameyuri! "What the hell!?"

Ringo was shock, scare, lusted, and angry at the male who body started to glow white! But, her eyes widen when she felt something familiar! "CHAKRA!? HOW CAN YOU HAVE CHAKRA!?" Ringo yells at the boy. Who was shock at what she said.

True his weapons can generated its own form of chakra, but unlike kunoichi's they feel dead and lifeless compare to the real thing that can be used as a sign of life for sensor-chakra ninja's.

Ringo snarls at the boy, "ARE YOU A WOMEN?!"

Naruto despite the situation was calm, "No…I am one hundred percent male…"

Ringo can once again tell there was no lie in his words, "b-b-b-but how?!" Then she saw it…his eyes were red and sliver color but something else was different like…a DOUJUTSU?!

Naruto lifts his arm as he gave smile, "I really…don't know." He sweetly said had a white sphere in his hand. "Ja ne…" So soft the words came out as he walk away from the explosion, which was TWICE as big as his Tower technique. He saw his boat as he got in and his body went back to normal…he fainted as Naruto boat floated and left Kiri's territory. As his boat safely disappear the Mizukage witness the battle and sultry smile, "Hmm...Things have become interesting. If I play my cards I can gain a powerful husband under the palm of my hand."

_Kumo in the Raikage's office, a day after Naruto's battle_

The Raikage was doing paperwork as she sigh, "I was hoping for Naruto to deliver the bodies this week." she said sadly. She always been livelier during his visits in Kumo, "Maybe I should ask Nero-san to let Naruto stay here in his vacations?" she wonders and said her piece of mind out loud. A was a strong woman with short platinum blond hair that was slicked back for utilitarian purposes and deeply tanned caramel skin. She was tall with a well muscled figure that still retained its feminine charm. She has perfect wide and sexy hips that were complemented with her delicious heart-shape behind that sway tantalizingly as she walks. She wore only a pair of dark baggy blue pants prefect for her speed, a strange boar belt buckle to keep it up, and she also has a sports bra under her Kage robes further adding her underlying eroticism.

"A-sama!" A busty blond bobbed hair teenager came bursting through her door, "A-sama!"

The woman sighs at the broken remains of the door, "What is it Samui?" she asked as she fixed her stacks of paperwork.

"It's Naruto-kun! My sisters and I witness something shocking!" she yells as her cheeks became rosy from the memory of the battle of Naruto and Ringo.

A look scared for a moment, "What happen to him? Is he dead or alive!?" she yells back hoping the latter was the answer.

Samui nods, "He is alive! But, he was able to defeat Ringo Ameyuri!"

A gives a breath relief knowing that Naruto was capable of taking care of himself from enemies. "So? You know that he can protect himself as much as you and I can." She said giggling from the memory of Naruto kicking a certain red-head's butt (and earning her love) when she insulted him and his teachers gender.

Samui face become cold and serious, "No…it wasn't from his Ring of Hades…he use all of the power into a Tower-like structure that made huge explosion. But, Ringo survived and was about to kill with her signature raiton jutsu when Naruto then he stop it. His body seem to have drain it and made a sphere of chakra at Ringo knocking her out."

A eyes widen at the news, Naruto was always thirst for battles that can excite him like Nero once had. Naruto abilities to adapt to kill, fight, and defend against all type of kunoichi's proves that he was more suited to fighting then either Nero or even Tsukasa. Hell, even Corona stated that he was more deadly compare to small but most deadly SS-class rouge ninja's small but stronger! "Do you know where he is?"

Samui shook her head, "He went on his boat and floated away from our sights."

The Raikage was angry at this, "Damn it!" If she could let any other village catch him they would only think of him as a breeding stock! She never let that happen, "Samui get your team, Yugito's, and My sister, Queen B, as well and search for Naruto!" She yells, "Kumo going to have its…first Shinobi!"

Samui smile so warmly that you might mistake for someone else because of usually cold demeanor, "Hai, Raikage-sama!"

_With Naruto_

The boy was on his back on the floor of the boat as his eyebrow twitch, "…fuck…I can't move!" he yells as he tries to move his body. Luckily, he had arrive at land and but now he was at this predicament. He heard footsteps as he saw someone that made him smile! "Yo! Are you going to help me out?" he asked as his grin grows larger.

The person in field of vision was a male in his early thirties he has curly white hair and a very pale complexion. He has his eyes squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white eyelashes around his eyes. He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, along with matching shoes and black pants. The man smiles at the boy who gave his head a small tilt, "It seems that you had a very strange…my student." He said in gentle and caring tone.

Naruto nods, "yeah…Nero…can you help me with something?"

Nero Knight smiles at Naruto, "Sure, if there is anything I can do help you."

"How much do you know about…chakra?"

_**Chapter end!**_

_**AK: Yo everyone I hope you all like this chappy! Naruto is completely different from what he was 8 years ago huh? HA, that's right he hungry for battle like Kenpachi from Bleach or Azuma from Fairy Tail. And also the Ring of Hades along with the other items that I've dubbed as **_legendary charka armaments _**are weapons that have chakra in them that ANYONE can use. Meaning males can used them too; I'm making this First Shinobi that has males that can be also equal to kunoichi and giving Naruto some rivals. Now, I can't tell you much about them for spoilers sake but for this Theirs Multiple for every kind of element (or at least close to it) for Gods of Mythology meaning not just Japanese Gods will be here…well probably guess that from the Ring of Hades (Also before anyone bitches yes the power is basically Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment! No Flames…or can say nice choice lol) and others Gods from different cultures so many (but not too much) OC males will be able to fight against kunoichi's. If anyone wants to hear the list of the Charka Armaments just PM me, after you give a a long review for longer chapters! Ja ne and Have A Nice Wheeee!**_


End file.
